mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion
Scorpion (サソリ)Japanese manual of SNES version Mortal Kombat) is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the very few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He holds the unique distinction, along with Raiden and Sub-Zero (in one form or another), of appearing in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. Scorpion is one of the most popular characters in the Mortal Kombat series. In life, Scorpion was the codename for a human ninja assassin and one of the Shirai Ryu clan's finest warriors: Hanzo Hasashi. Biography It is known that his father, a former member of the Shirai Ryu, forbade his son from joining the clan, as he did not wish for his son to live the life of an assassin. However, Hanzo joined in spite of his father's wishes in order to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. Now Scorpion is a hell-spawned spectre, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his own family. Despite his malevolent appearance, he is not inherently evil. He joins the forces of evil when promised a means of resurrecting his clan on Earth, or the chance to inflict his wrath against those who butchered them. Scorpion has also (indirectly) assisted the game's protagonists to fulfill these motives. Scorpion is perceived by fans as the title's foremost anti-hero. He undertakes actions that benefit the forces of good, albeit in his own gruesome and vigilante manner. His attitude, appearance and self-reliance have all contributed to his popularity. Compared to the purely virtuous "good guys", and the diabolically evil "bad guys", Scorpion's moral neutrality is unique. Although he is featured alongside the forces of evil in the opening scene of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, he remains neutral due to his fierce hatred of Quan Chi. Scorpion appears human when masked, though this is merely an illusion. Only his skull remains when in his true form, sometimes ablaze. Scorpion's most popular and recognized skill is his famous spear attack, which is used to draw an opponent toward him. This attack will also stun the opponent for a short amount of time. Scorpion will shout, "Get over here!" or "Come here!", while executing this technique. Appearance Scorpion appeared as a yellow palette swap of Sub-Zero. He kept this appearance from the first MK to MK4 after which he bore two swords on his back and his kunai attached to a rope tied to his belt. He has white eyes with his mask on. Without his mask, his head is a (sometimes flaming) skull. In MK4, he is further distinguished by his skeletal motif, mostly in the mask, with bone-like structures lacing his uniform. Scorpion unmasked is known as Inferno Scorpion. This design reappears in the Challenge Tower, fighting Kano in the Netherrealm. His costumes incorporate his namesake more and more with each game, especially his latest redesign. The hilts of his swords now resemble the stingers of scorpions, while his shoulder pads and mouthpiece are also molded after scorpions. Scorpion's yellow costume is said to have mocked not only Sub-Zero, but also the Lin Kuei, as Takeda (who was a member of the Lin Kuei) developed Ninjutsu, which he considered a superior fighting style to what the Lin Kuei had. He quickly left the Lin Kuei and formed the Shirai Ryu clan, the Lin Kuei's main enemies. Game information Scorpion's "Get Over Here!" and "Come Here!", spear taunts, in all of the Mortal Kombat games and movies, were voiced by Ed Boon himself. Only one of these two taunts were featured in the games when ported from the arcade to the home consoles due to memory constraints. They are some of the most recognizable catchphrases in the fighting-game genre. Dan Forden is responsible for the call of "Toasty" in relation to Scorpion. This originated in Mortal Kombat II, when a special input allowed Scorpion's Toasty! Fatality to be performed anywhere. The message "Toasty!", would then be shown. In Mortal Kombat 4, Dan Forden screams out, "Toasty! 3D!!", in reference to Scorpion's Fatality displayed in full 3D. Another Dan Forden calling that refers to Scorpion is "Crispy", stated in UMK3 when a player performs the Scorpion's Lair stage fatality. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Scorpion is most commonly associated with hellfire, the Netherrealm's variant of fire. Scorpion only seems to use the element to confirm the death of his opponents, spewing it from his skull while unmasked. As a spectre, Scorpion is immune to death as his soul is still bound by revenge, allowing him to endlessly chase his targets until they have been silenced. He has the ability to teleport, often used in the form of surprise or ambush attacks. The scope of Scorpion's powers depend on how long he remains in his abode, the Netherrealm. This proved advantageous when he pursued Quan Chi in the depths of hell, whose magic is diminished by the power and nature of the realm. Like many ninjas, Scorpion is well-versed in the art of armed kombat. He has wielded various weapons throughout the tournaments, from axes to the most recent twin Ninjato. His most recurring weapon is the Spear, a kunai attached to a sturdy rope, representing Scorpion's "Stinger". At times, the spear is empowered with hellfire for more power. Various depictions of the spear had been made before Deadly Alliance. It was shown as a chain tied to a mace in the comics. His spear was a sentient, serpentine creature that spawned from within his hand during the films. He is empowered by the Elder Gods to defeat Onaga in Deception. However, Shujinko slays Onaga before he gets the chance. Scorpion carries two ninja swords. From MKDA to MKA he uses one of them as his weapon style. In MK 2011 he finally uses both of them on some of his moves. In Scorpion's fighting stance, from the original MK to MK Gold, originates from the martial art of Shaolin Fist; his right arm emulates a "scorpion tail". Signature moves * Spear: Sending out a rope with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" (In Shaolin Monks, he —albeit rarely— says profane versions of both phrases). This is Scorpion's famous signature move. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to be used as a whip-like weapon. It was originally believed that Scorpion's spear was actually a snake-like creature spawned from the palm of his hand when really it was a simple kunai, and it was thrown from his belt as seen in newer games such as Deadly Alliance and Deception (or in the case of MKvsDCU ''launched from a small device on the underside of his gauntlet) it is not the snake-like picture as depicted elsewhere. (''MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, Injustice: Gods Among Us) **The enhanced version is called Flame Spear. Scorpion launches two spears at the same time, both covered in hellfire, and is armoured while launching the two spears. It also executes slightly faster. *'Hellfire Punch:' Teleporting behind his opponent, he connects with a punch called the Teleport Attack in Deception and Unchained; Scorpion gained this attack as a kick instead of a punch, however he regained this attack as a punch in Armageddon, whilst the kick form of this attack is given to Chameleon. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to leave behind a burst of fire when he vanishes. He can also perform it in the air. Also he has a variation without teleport, going forward to the opponent instead of attacking them in their back. In MK (2011), the move is known as Teleport. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, Injustice: Gods Among Us) **The enhanced version is called Flameport. It adds a flaming uppercut after he hits the opponent. *'Leg Takedown:' Scorpion trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. In MKvsDCU, it is called Hellish Slide and Scorpion trips the opponent simply using the slide motion. In MK (2011) this move is called Takedown. (MKII, MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, Injustice: Gods Among Us) **The enhanced version is called Takeout. It does more damage and grabs the opponent's legs faster. *'Air Throw:' Scorpion throws his opponent to the ground while in the air. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MK 2011, Injustice: Gods Among Us) *'Fire Breath:' Removing his mask to show his flaming skull, Scorpion spews fire on his opponent. (MK4, MK:SM, MKG) *'Hellfire:' Scorpion summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. In MK (2011) this moves is called Demon Fire. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, Injustice: Gods Among US) **The enhanced version is called Hell Fire 'and it has a wider area. *'Flaming Backflip Kick: Scorpion performs a backflip kick followed by a trail of fire. In MK (2011) this move returned as part of one of his combos. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK:SM, MK 2011, Injustice: Gods Among US) *'Inner Flames:' Scorpion creates flames of hellfire all around his body that damages anyone who comes into direct contact with him, even during a special move. This move is called Shroud of Flames in Injustice: Gods Among Us. (MKvsDCU, Injustice: Gods Among US) *thumb|right|250pxX-Ray Move - Scorpion Sting: Scorpion teleports underneath some flames and re-appears behind his opponent, punching them in the groin before throwing a brutal punch to the side of his opponent's face, breaking their skull and causing them to fall. He then walks over and stomps on their chest, damaging their ribs. (MK 2011) Other Moves *'Free-Fall Super Move:' Scorpion stabs his spear into his opponent's chest, swings them behind him, and throws them to the ground. (MKvsDCU) *'Throw:' Scorpion stabs his spear into his opponent's throat and then either kicks them away (Forward Throw) or tosses them back. (MK 2011) Fatalities *'Toasty!:' Scorpion's signature fatality. Scorpion takes off his mask, revealing a skull face, and breathes fire at his opponent, burning them alive and causing them to explode (usually resulting in Dan Forden saying "Toasty!"; in Mortal Kombat 4 Forden will say "Toasty! 3D!" owing to it being transferred to a new graphic dimension). For an unknown reason in Shaolin Monks, it was renamed to "Flame", although Forden still says "Toasty!" afterward at random. The fate of the opponent's body had differed in each game. In the first game, the opponent was merely reduced to a skeleton instantly which then fell to its knees. In the second, the opponent would flail their arms in agony for a few moments before exploding. In the third game, the opponent's skeleton would burn for a few moments before crumbling into a pile of charred bone. By the fourth game however, the opponent's flesh would merely burn without removal of skin, muscle or flesh. In MK 2011, however, the opponent screams in horror as their skin burns off. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **In MK 2011, this fatality is unlocked via a preorder code (or by purchasing the Komplete Edition of MK 2011). Scorpion can use this in any costume. *'Spear Slice:' Scorpion takes out his signature kunai, slices his opponent across the throat, then slices the unlucky individual through the hip, his or her torso falling to the ground. In MK:SM, this was changed to a backhand followed by Scorpion stabbing the opponent with the kunai, then ripping his or her body across the blade embedded in his or her stomach. Scorpion rips the torso off, then raises it in victory in this version. (MKII, MK:SM) *'Annihilation:' Scorpion goes into his victory pose as the ground begins to shake violently. Moments later, he and his opponent are automatically transported to Scorpion's Lair where numerous of his dead Shirai Ryu clan members rise from the ground to utterly destroy the opponent. The Fatality is presumed to be brutal enough to fade to black as the opponent is beaten before a splat and an intense scream is heard. In the console ports of UMK3, instead of an army of Scorpion clones coming to maul the opponent, the opponent immolated by no visible means. (UMK3, MKT) *'Hand from Hell:' Scorpion raises his hand, and, from a hellish hole in the ground, emerges a giant, fiery, skeletal hand that proceeds to grab his opponent and pull him or her below. (MKT) *'Scorpion Sting:' Scorpion morphs into a giant scorpion and rips the opponent's torso with his tail. This was most likely added due to fan complaints that Scorpion received a penguin morph for his Animality instead of his namesake creature, which Sheeva already had. (MK4) *'Spear Shot:' Scorpion tosses his spear at the opponent's head. As the kunai is lodged in it, Scorpion begins to violently pull on the rope until the head breaks off. (MK:DA) **A variant of this fatality can be seen in Mortal Kombat X trailer; here, after he pulls out Sub Zero's head with the kunai, throws it against a tree and impales it there with a knife. *'Spine Rip:' Borrowed wholesale from the original Sub-Zero in an ironic twist, Scorpion plunges his hand into the victim's neck and promptly rips the head off with the spine still attached. (MK:D) **It is also used by Scorpion to kill Sub-Zero in the Story Mode of Mortal Kombat (2011), but he can't use it in the gameplay. *'Hellish Dismemberment:' Scorpion fires his Spear to rip off the opponent's arm. He fires it off once more to rip off a leg. As the victim pleads for mercy saying, "No. No! NO!!" Scorpion slowly walks over to the opponent, holds their head and promptly snaps their neck, swiftly ending their life. (MK:D) *'Boss Fatality:' Scorpion shoots a spear into the victim which pushes and makes them fall into lava. After this he pulls the spear back and tosses it with the victim until it hits one of the columns with bloody skeletons. The skeletons then rip the victim apart. Both Scorpion and Inferno Scorpion do this as a boss fatality. (MK:SM) *'Lava Pool:' Scorpion manifests a pool of lava below him and descends into it whilst a second drags the opponent in as the victim is burned by the hellfire. Moments later, the body is thrown back out of the pit, now reduced to a skeleton. (MKvsDCU) *'Split Decision:' Scorpion unsheathes his sword and slices his opponent's torso. He then cuts his opponent's throat and delivers a powerful kick which sends their torso and head off their body. As the head comes falling down, he slices it vertically in half. (MK 2011) *'Nether Gates:' Scorpion takes out his spear and stabs his opponent in the chest, then wraps it around the opponent's neck. He then opens up a portal leading to the Netherrealm behind them. He kicks them in it. Afterwards, a portal opens up above him. His opponent falls out of it, their skin melted off and suspended in midair by Scorpion's spear in a position reminiscent to a hanging. (MK 2011) Other finishers *'Friendship #1: Scorpion Doll Sale': Scorpion whips out a Scorpion doll and text appears on the screen saying "Buy a Scorpion Doll." (MKII) *'Friendship #2: Skull-in-the-Box:' Scorpion winds up a box which makes a giant skull pop out of it scaring off his opponent. (UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Atomic Egg: Scorpion turns into a penguin and lays an egg under the opponent, which explodes and takes the opponent with it. (UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri:' Neck Snap: Scorpion kneels on the ground, turns his head one direction, and twists his neck in the other direction, snapping it. (MK:D) *'Multality:' Raise Hell: 'Scorpion raises his arms up, his opponents are burned in agony and then explode. (''MK:SM) *Brutality:' '''Searing Blade:' Scorpion envelopes himself in flames, and slices & dices nearby opponents and then cuts off their heads. (MK:SM) *'Babality:' Scorpion shouts (in a high pitched voice) "GET OVER HERE!" and uses the spear, which causes him to fly with it before landing. He then cries and throws a tantrum. (MK 2011) Appearances in other media Film Scorpion appears in the first Mortal Kombat movie as one of Shang Tsung's guardians. He was portrayed by Chris Casamassa, with Ed Boon providing the voice. He engages in combat with Johnny Cage in a forest before teleporting both Cage and himself to his lair in the Netherrealm and coming close to victory, but he is ultimately defeated after Cage finds several weapons scattered among the skeletal corpses in the lair, and uses them to his advantage to win the duel. Scorpion's signature spear move in the movie was changed to a living metal snake-like entity that shot from a slit in his palm, and could fly to a limited extent. Although he is not explicitly labeled as undead, he does tear off his mask to reveal nothing but a skull, and subsequently attempts to burn Cage to death by breathing hellfire, though Cage manages to have it blocked by a shield and destroys Scorpion with both the shield and a spear. Though both he and the elder Sub-Zero are shown fighting for the same side in the tournament, their rivalry is briefly mentioned by Shang Tsung early in the film. In the animated film Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, Scorpion was again depicted as a guardian of Shang Tsung opposite the elder Sub-Zero. On the sorcerer's orders, the duo fought Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade, and were almost successful in killing them, until Raiden intervened and put the fight to a halt. The history between Scorpion and Sub-Zero was explored during the course of the film. Scorpion also appears briefly in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, played by J.J. Perry and again voiced by Ed Boon, as a servant of Shao Kahn. He duels the younger Sub-Zero and incapacitates him before kidnapping Kitana on Kahn's orders. His rope-spear move was further modified into two smaller living metal entities that shot from his hand. The 2010 film pitch Mortal Kombat: Rebirth features Scorpion as a main character, employed by Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade to assassinate Baraka, Reptile and Shang Tsung in exchange for the opportunity to fight Sub-Zero. In this incarnation, he was portrayed by Ian Anthony Dale. In keeping with the pitch's technique of altering the games' storyline, it is said that Scorpion killed the older Sub-Zero. The pitch ends with him discarding his real name as Hanzo Hasashi and taking up the name 'Scorpion'. His signature spear was seen is the flashback of him killing the elder brother of Sub-Zero. Ian Anthony Dale reprises his role as Scorpion in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. In Legacy, Hanzo Hasashi is a skilled assassin and general of the Shirai Ryu. Unlike most appearances, this series has him speaking his native language of Japanese . His skills with the kunai earned his the nickname "The Scorpion". He is also revealed to have a son named Jubei, and a wife named Kara. Originally, he and Bi Han were very close friends and often sparred together on the outskirts until one day, the two were discovered by their fathers and forced to never come into contact with one another. Many years later when both Hanzo and Bi Han succeeded their fathers as general and worked to form a peaceful co-existence between the two clans, one of the steps taking being a neutral pathway accessible to both clans. However, relations between the two clans still prove to be shaky when Jubei wanders too far off and encounters Kuai Liang who appears to threaten and question as to why he approached Lin Kuei grounds when he is confronted by Hanzo. Hanzo convinces him to release his son and threatens to warn his older brother of this turn of events. Sick of being in his brother's shadow as well as being looked down by Hanzo, he and his men attack him, though this results in Kuai Liang's death. Later on, Hanzo and Bi Han meet face to face for the first time in years, the two apologizing for everything that has transpired between the two and that no matter what happens, the two would remain close friends. With their friendship, both generals agreed that this would be the final time blood would be spilled between the two and shake hands, attempting to strengthen the bond between the clans. Sometime after, Jubei dreams of joining the Shirai Ryu and becoming a general just like his father. Hanzo agrees to train Jubei and achieve his dream. Hanzo, his wife and Jubei are all eating dinner when Hanzo's wife mentions the Shogun's arrival. Jubei is to sing for the Shogun, and eventually is asked to practice by Hanzo. While Jubei practices his song, Hanzo's wife discusses Jubei's dreams. Hanzo agrees that Jubei should have a new dream and will not allow Jubei to join the Shirai Ryu. During dinner, two assassins appear and say that the Shogun has appeared earlier than expected, and Hanzo's presence has been requested by the Grand Master. As Hanzo leaves to get changed, the eyes of the assassins glow blue, signifying their allegiance to the rival Lin Kuei clan. Hanzo leaves to find the Grand Master, only to find his throne in the middle of the road, with the Grand Master frozen to the throne. Behind Hanzo appears Bi-Han (Sub-Zero), who attacks Hanzo and throws him through the throne, shattering the Grand Master. Bi-Han reveals that without Hanzo’s presence at his home village, it is unprotected. Assassins break into Hanzo's home and capture his wife as Jubei hides. He witnesses two assassins kill his mother. He then turns to see his father's spare kunai as an assassin approaches him. Meanwhile, Hanzo and Bi-Han engage in brutal hand-to-hand combat, in which Bi-Han dominates. He knocks Hanzo down and attempts to impale him by creating ice spikes from the ground below. Hanzo evades them, just as Bi-Han creates an ice ball that he fires at Hanzo. Hanzo dodges the attack and catches Bi-Han off-guard with his kunai before pulling Bi-Han towards himself and knocking him out. Removing his mask, Hanzo hears Jubei's cries for help from his father as he is pulled into the darkness. Hanzo immediately runs towards his village, as Bi-Han regains consciousness. Soon, Hanzo arrives at the outskirts of the village and finds the corpse of half a dozen dead villagers. He runs to his home, only to arrive too late: his wife and son have been killed. Dropping to his knees in emotional agony and despair, Hanzo is caught off-guard as Bi-Han impales him. As he slowly freezes Hanzo, Bi-Han mocks Hanzo’s clan as being inferior, and his family to rot in the afterlife alongside him. Hanzo is completely submerged in ice and is killed. Shang Tsung approaches Bi-Han, clarifying that the village has been cleared. Suddenly, Bi-Han morphs into the sorcerer Quan Chi, revealing that the attack on the village in part of the Lin Kuei clan was a ruse. Shang Tsung questions Quan Chi as to how easily Hanzo could be persuaded to fight on their side. Quan Chi notes that Hanzo's honour demands vengeance, and his thirst for revenge should cloud any suspicion. Quan Chi then resurrects Hanzo to fight for the Netherealm in the Mortal Kombat tournament, and in return, Quan Chi will help him find Sub-Zero and have his revenge. Hanzo emerges from the ice as his eyes turn white and he takes on the name: Scorpion. Scorpion later arrives at the Mortal Kombat tournament as requested and waits for Sub-Zero to arrive. He finally encounters his perceived traitor with the intent of killing him. Too consumed by his revenge, he engages him in kombat, refusing to listen to Sub-Zero's claims of deception. The battle ends with Scorpion killing him by taking his head and spine and raising high above his head in victory. Television Scorpion appears voiced by Ron Perlman in the second episode of ''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'', titled Sting of the Scorpion, in which he led an invasion of undead warriors against Earthrealm. He defeated Sub-Zero in kombat but was ultimately taken down by Liu Kang. He also appeared in several episodes of Mortal Kombat: Conquest, again played by Casamassa, with an origin unrelated to the games. The seductive Vorpax guided Shang Tsung to a hidden recess in Outworld's cobalt mines which held a mystical emperor scorpion called the Scorpio. Shang Tsung unleashed the warrior soul trapped within it, which possessed Takeda, a guard for the Reyland family. Kung Lao was forced to fight the warrior and sent him to Hell once Scorpion killed his love, Jen Reyland. Scorpion was later resurrected by Shao Kahn, and built an organization of assassins for the Emperor, of whom Siro's brother was briefly a member. His last known deed was a reluctant partnership with the Lin Kuei to kill Kung Lao. It dissolved with the deaths of people close to him and Sub-Zero, and the two warriors ferociously battled each other to a draw, before the intervention of Kung Lao forced Scorpion to flee. He employed the living hand creature from the films rather than a spear. Comic book Scorpion is one of the main characters in the Malibu Comics series. Despite the game's portrayal of him as a neutral character, the comics portrays Scorpion as an evil entity: a specter consumed by revenge against Sub-Zero, decided to kill those close to him as well before killing him personally. He appears to have a slight sign of friendship with Kano. During the first four issues of Blood & Thunder, Scorpion stalked Sub-Zero while reminding him he returned to kill him. Sub-Zero later realized Scorpion's power was fueled by his fears, so he overcome them and freeze-shatter the specter, only to force him to seek more power in the form of the Thao The Zhan. During the Tournament Edition final issue, he has a short fight with Kitana (who stopped him from murdering an unconscious Sub-Zero) which ends with his demise, and despite his past claims that killing him again would mean the end of his existence, that didn't stop him from reappearing shortly after Goro answers the last question of the Tao Te Zhan. During the Battlewave series, Shao Kahn returns Scorpion to the living world using a mystical gem named the Deathstone, which also allowed him to resurrect an army of undead soldiers under his control. Scorpion would turn into Shao Kahn's general, and his army would replace the mutants that engrossed his ranks. Scorpion played the antagonist role in Baraka's single issue Babality, in which he was ordered to kill a baby mutant under his care. The joined forces of Noob Saibot and Baraka stopped his plans and shattered the stone, though he kept one fragment still useful. Scorpion played in Shao Kahn's side during the second tournament for the Medallion. He killed Siang after hearing his story (stating "Only the dead are free") and then confronted Sub-Zero at the finish line. Despite Sub-Zero's speech about winning in a fair fight and that revenge would only serve to downgrade him more, Scorpion threw a scorching flame breath when he turned around, killing his rival, though not before he reached the medallion and the victory to Earthrealm's team. Novel Scorpion is depicted in Jeff Rovin's non-canon Mortal Kombat novel (published in 1995 to coincide with the release of the movie) as being the combination of sorts of a father and a son, contrary to his game origins as "Hanzo Hasashi". The father, named Yong Park, was disemboweled by Sub-Zero before his family. The demigod Yu allowed Yong the opportunity to seek revenge, and Yong's spirit was permitted to merge with his son Tsui Park's body, in order to seek revenge under the form of Scorpion. Character Relationships Movies *Slave and guardian of Shang Tsung in the first movie. *Prepared to fight Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade alongside the elder Sub-Zero but were both incapacitated by Raiden. *Defeated by Johnny Cage. *Servant of Shao Kahn in the second movie. *Fought and subdued the younger Sub-Zero. *Captured Kitana and brought her to Shao Kahn. Mortal Kombat: Conquest *Formerly a human guard named Takeda and a good friend of the Great Kung Lao. *Possessed by a mystical emperor scorpion called the Scorpio, becoming Scorpion. *Captured and used Jen Reyland, the lover of Kung Lao, as bait to lure Kung Lao into a trap. *Mortally wounded Jen. *Defeated and sent falling to the Netherrealm by Kung Lao. *Trained his own fighters while in the Netherrealm, one of them being Cassar, the brother of Kung Lao's friend, Siro. *Betrayed by Cassar. *Engaged both Siro and Cassar in combat, slaying Cassar as revenge for his betrayal. *Joined forces with Shao Kahn. *Forced to work with Sub-Zero by Shao Kahn to kill Kung Lao. *Engaged Taja in combat to save Kung Lao. *Unable to settle his differences with Sub-Zero and planned to kill him. *Had his warriors kill Sub-Zero's family. *Fought Sub-Zero on equal grounds but the fight was ended due to interference from Kung Lao, Siro, and Taja who arrived to help Sub-Zero, resulting in Scorpion escaping. Mortal Kombat: Legacy *General of the Shirai Ryu clan. *Master of the kunai dagger and received his name as "The Scorpion". *Married to Kana and bears a son named Jubei. *Murdered Bi-Han's brother Kuai Liang in self defense. *Is at first reluctant to letting his son join the Shirai Ryu but agrees to train with him. *At dinner, Kana and Hanzo insist Jubei to sing for the Shogun arriving at Kumamoto castle and discuss his future with the Shirai Ryu. *Their dinner is interrupted by messengers of Lord Ryuk, stating the Shogun will be appearing early and that Hanzo's presence is requested; their eyes glow blue at the end, revealing that they were actually Lin Kuei assassins in disguise. *Hanzo dresses in a Ninja Guise and takes his famed kunai with him alone on his journey, albeit being tracked by unknown assailants. *Hanzo arrives to Shogun only to find him abandoned and dead, frozen to his throne. *Aware of his trackers, he encounters his former friend-turned-enemy Bi-Han, better known as the elder Sub-Zero. *Hanzo was tricked into meeting the Shogun so that the Shirai Ryu can be left defenseless. *He and Bi-Han/Sub-Zero fight, Hanzo knocks him out. *Off-guard killed by Quan Chi, who disguised himself as Bi-Han/Sub-Zero. *Revived by Quan Chi. *Achieved his "vengeance" after ripping Sub-Zero's spine out in Season 2. Stage Relationships *Goro's Lair: Before he is about to kill Sub-Zero here, Quan Chi appears and reveals he was the one who slew Scorpion's clan and family. Quan Chi banishes Scorpion to Hell, but Scorpion manages to drag Quan Chi in at the last second. (MK4) *Hell: Scorpion takes residence and occasionally faces opposition here. (UMK3, MKT) *Moloch's Lair: In his search for Quan Chi, Scorpion is attacked by Onis Moloch and Drahmin. (MK:DA) *Nexus Arena: Before Shujinko can complete his quest, Scorpion challenges him to a best three-out-of-five to test his skills. (MK:D) *Shang Tsung's Palace: The battle between Scorpion and the two Onis continue all the way up to the palace. Scorpion's body is almost destroyed when he is thrown into the Soulnado. (MK:DA) *Scorpion's Lair: Scorpion encounters Taven here and attempts to derail the Elder Gods' plan by slaying Taven. (MK:A) *Shaolin Temple: Sent to retrieve an important map, Hanzo Hasashi meets the original Sub-Zero for the first time. Sub-Zero kills him in combat. Hasashi would return for revenge as the hellspawn Scorpion. (MKM:SZ) *Bat Cave: After a battle with Liu Kang, Scorpion switched places with the Flash. He was now on the Batcave, where he found Batman and mistook him as Sub-Zero, while the Flash was in the graveyard, where he was mistaken as Shang Tsung in disguise by Liu Kang. Quotes Mortal Kombat 4/Gold Scorpion's Ending: *''"By defeating you, Sub-Zero, I have avenged the death of my family and clan. Now my soul can finally rest." (to Sub-Zero after beating him)'' *''If you are not the murderer... then who is? (learning that Sub-Zero did not kill his family and clan)'' *''Never!!! (to Quan Chi after he says he must send Scorpion to the netherrealm)'' 'Sub-Zero's Ending: *"You cannot kill a dead man, you have defeated my physical form but my soul is still eternal. You will pay for the massacre of my clan and family. (to Sub-Zero) *"Our battle is finished, you are now free from my curse, live well Lin Kuei warrior!" (after killing Quan Chi) Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained *"My Clan will see you dead!" (when the player strikes him, during Konquest) Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe *''"You allowed Sub-Zero to escape! Now you will suffer MY WRATH!" (To ''Liu Kang) *''"There is no escape from Scorpion!"'' *''"You cannot harm me, BUT I WILL SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN!" (To ''Wonder Woman) *''"You will pay for that, WITH YOUR LIFE!"'' (''To ''The Joker) Mortal Kombat (2011) *"Vengeance will be mine!" (Battle Cry) *"GET OVER HERE!" (1st scream when he attacks with his spear) *"COME HERE!" (2nd scream when he used the spear) *"Where is the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero? He killed my family and clan. I will have his HEAD!" (To Shang Tsung) *''"You will regret your impulsiveness."'' (To Kung Lao) *"You are not yet a warrior." (After beating Kung Lao) *"I have defeated the challenger, Shang Tsung. I demand Sub-Zero!" *''"What do you know of my past-?"'' (To Nightwolf) *"You no longer seek retribution? You dishonor your kind. I shall honor the memory of my fallen!" (To Nightwolf) *''"The spirits have forsaken you, shaman."'' (After beating Nightwolf) *"You waste my time, sorcerer!" (To Shang Tsung) *"Sub-Zero deserves death!" (To Raiden) *"My clan may walk the Earth once more..." (To Cyrax and Sektor) *''"I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Sub-Zero."'' *"You! The Shirai Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did." (to the elder Sub-Zero) *"No... To hell with YOU!" (To the elder Sub-Zero or Bi Han) *"This is where I was reborn. This is where YOU WILL PAY!" (After dragging the Elder Sub-Zero to the Netherrealm) *"I have avenged my family and clan." (After beating the elder Sub-Zero) *''"I... I will not. He has been beaten."'' (Refusing to kill the elder Sub-Zero) *''"What is this?" (When Quan Chi shows him a false vision) *"No... No!"'' (Seeing the Elder Sub-Zero murder his family) *''"You have already lost!"'' (To Liu Kang) *"What is this? You are not Sub-Zero!" (when confronted by the younger Sub-Zero) *"He had no honor! And you will die as he did!" (Speaking to the younger Sub-Zero about his brother) *''"Save your pity."'' (To Raiden) *''"You may address me. I will inform him."'' (After Raiden asks to speak to Quan Chi) *''"Do not talk of my family, Raiden!"'' *"You speak only with me!" (Refusing to let Raiden speak to Quan Chi) Mortal Kombat: Rebirth *"You know a great deal about me. So you must know that I surrendered my freedom momentarily." *"Now what you don't seem to know, is that I can have my freedom back whenever I choose." *"So tell me, Detective Briggs, what can you possibly offer me in exchange for my help?" *"That man is dead." *"''Hanzo Hasashi is dead. My name, is '''Scorpion."'' Mortal Kombat: Legacy *''"You gave me your word, murdered me in cold blood...Your people slaughtered my clan...Slaughtered my family." (To Sub-Zero) *"See you in Hell, Bi-Han." (To Sub-Zero) Trivia *Scorpion's first name "Hanzo" may be a possible reference to famous real-life samurai Hanzō Hattori. *During his boss battle in ''Shaolin Monks, after the player dodges his spear too many times, Scorpion will yell "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" or "GET OVER HERE BITCH!" *After defeating Scorpion in Shaolin Monks, Scorpion gets dragged into the lava by skeletons. As his arm goes in, he gives the player a thumbs up. This is a reference to the ending of the 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day, in which the T-800 gives John Connor a thumbs up before he is engulfed by molten metal. *He is the only character whose Hara-Kiri does not draw blood. **His Hara-Kiri was taken from Mortal Kombat: Conquest. *In various interviews, Ed Boon has openly admitted that his favorite character has always been Scorpion, and that any Mortal Kombat game would feel incomplete without Scorpion. While Scorpion was absent from MK3, he was later added to UMK3. *As a spectre, Scorpion has the ability to transport himself and others to the Netherrealm and back again as he pleases. This ability is never fully explained, as there are also times where Scorpion is presented as being trapped in the Netherrealm, only free whenever the meddling of others, such as Shao Kahn's failed invasion of the Netherrealm in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, or Quan-Chi's magic in Mortal Kombat 4 allows him the opportunity. *When the elder Sub-Zero died after the first tournament, there was no immediate direct quote or statement, nor was there any strong evidence to prove that Scorpion had in fact done it (what was offered at the time was that somebody murdered Sub-Zero, and Scorpion was the most likely candidate for his death). The release of the official Mortal Kombat II comic book, Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks and Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) revealed that Scorpion had in fact killed Sub-Zero, ending any rumors and debates. * Scorpion would always be the first opponent that the player faced in MK Advance'. * Scorpion's Hell Riser fatality which was censored in the Arcade and Saturn version of Ultimate MK3. It was altered completely in the SNES and Genesis versions. *Machinima recently held a V.S. video featuring Scorpion and Sub-Zero. The contest was won by Scorpion with 6,262 votes, while Sub-Zero received 5,728 votes. *A Moga named Scorpius in the Facebook game Monster Galaxy is heavily inspired by him. Ironically, its element type is ice as opposed to fire. *Scorpion's Toasty! is the Fatality that has appeared in the most Mortal Kombat games, having appeared in eight games. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MK:SM, MKvsDCU and MK 2011) *Scorpion is one of the only three characters to possess a 'tragic' ending in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance when he is killed by Moloch and Drahmin. The others being Li Mei and Frost. *According to the official Mortal Kombat 4 strategy guide, Scorpion is from Osaka, Japan. *In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Scorpion was placed at #1 of the best Mortal Kombat Characters in the Mortal Kombat Series. *In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Scorpion's Spear Shot fatality was placed at #4 of the best Mortal Kombat Fatalities in the Mortal Kombat Series. *Scorpion was originally given Kano's grapple move and "Eat Your Heart Out" fatality in Mortal Kombat (2011), as seen in E3 2010. *Scorpion is featured on the NetherRealm Studios's logo. *In Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks, Scorpion has two different costumes; a padded costume resembling his Mortal Kombat II costume and another resembling his Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 costume. The first costume only appears in cinematics and artwork renders, while the second only appears within gameplay. Scorpion is the only character to feature two different costumes in such a way, while every other characters shares the same costume between their cinematic and gameplay models. *In the trailer for MK 2011, he appears in his MKvsDCU design. *In MK 2011 if Stryker's Time Served Fatality is performed on Scorpion, it is revealed that he does not have a tongue because of the fact that his real face is a skull. *If his Split Decision Fatality is performed wearing his Klassic costume, his swords will have stingers like his primary costume. *Scorpion's Kombat victory pose is one of the only three in which the character will leave the arena. The others being Nightwolf's and Cyrax's. **However, in Quan Chi's Challenge Tower victory pose, he goes away from the arena by entering a Portal. *Challenge Tower's mission #20 is named "I Hate Teddies", which would be translated to Portuguese as "Eu odeio Ursinhos"; however, in the in-game Brazilian translation, the name is "Eu odeio Camisolas" which would be retranslated as "I hate Nightdresses". **The translation mistake also follows the description of the mission, as long as Mileena's and Scorpion's quotes during their talk before the fight. *During an interview Ed Boon was asked why he made Scorpion shout "Get over here!" when performing his spear move, he replied that he thinks it is funny for Scorpion to say that. *A parody character called Sporkion appears in the game Adventure Quest Worlds. *In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Scorpion occasionally appears in the Master Tower twice. *Scorpion makes a cameo on the TV Show "Drawn Together", performing his "Spear" attack and Sub-Zero's "Spine Rip" Fatality on Xandir.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxSyQMYTXwc Scorpion in Drawn Together *In an episode of The Cleveland Show, Cleveland dresses up like Scorpion. *One of the Trophies/Achievements in Tomb Raider (2013) is titled "Get Over Here!". It requires Lara to fire a rope at an opponent, then pull them off an edge, 5 separate times. *Scorpion makes an appearance in NetherRealm's most recent fighting game, Injustice: Gods Among Us as a DLC character. He comes with an original design provided by the famous comic book artist Jim Lee. *In Injustice, Batman's grappling hook is used in a way similar to Scorpion's spear. He shouts "Get down here!" when it connects in the air, in homage to Scorpion's line, "Get over here!" Batman also uses a slide kick similar to Scorpion's Leg Takedown. **To make it fair, his kunai move is modified; after pulling the opponent towards him, Scorpion uppercuts them with fire in his fist. Only the Meter Burn version will let Scorpion perform a free move. **When Batman and Scorpion clash, Batman will sometimes state "I know your moves", to which Scorpion responds "As if that matters", serving as a possible reference to Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. *In DmC: Devil May Cry, there is a Scorpion easter egg. After Dante learns the Ophion Demon Pull Ability in Mission 2, he says "Get over Here!" the first time he uses it. This is clearly a nod to the famous quote Scorpion shouts out when his chained kunai is used in battle. *The League of Legends character Shen has two alternate skins that reference both Scorpion and Sub-Zero. *The chain knife weapon in Terraria has a tooltip that says Scorpion's famous phrase. *Pudge from Defense of the Ancients shouts "Get Over Here!" when hooking an enemy. References es:Scorpion ru:Скорпион pt:Scorpion Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Characters Category:Spectre Category:Male Ninjas Category:Undead Category:Defenders of The Realm Characters Category:Palette Swap Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Downloadable Costume Category:Wraith Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Conquest Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters